Rumah Idaman Akatsuki
by akechi misuhide 666
Summary: Kehidupan Akatsuki di rumah baru mereka. Apa saja yang terjadi? silahkan dibacaaaa


**Chapter 2**

**Title: RUMAH IDAMAN AKATSUKI**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Genre: friendship & romance + family *sedikit***

**Warning: oc(cuma satu dan gak mau nambah), ooc, gj, akatsuki jadi 11 orang dengan tambahan NAGATO, Yaoi saat akatsuki menjadi dewasa.**

**Pair: TobiZetsu, KonanYahiko, SasoDei, NagatoKisame (kayanya crack pair*bodo ah*), ItaKyuu, HidanKaku slight KojiNagato**

**Rate: T**

**Happy reading minna!**

Setelah melukai Orochimaru para _chibi_ Akatsuki dan seorang ibu-ibu berambut merah a.k.a Kushina Uzumaki atau Namikaze Kushina kini telah bersama 11 anak yang dari tampangnya melarat, mereka adalah YAHIKO (wakil ketua Akatsuki), NAGATO (ketua), KONAN, TOBI, ZETSU, DEIDARA, SASORI, ITACHI, KISAME, HIDAN, dan KAKUZU.

Mereka adalah anak-anak yang terbuang, kecuali Itachi. Itachi di temukan yahiko di bawa orang gila yang di perkirakan namanya Tayuya, orang gila yang sering nongkrong di pasar raya Konoha dekat dengan Konoha Plaza Mall.

"Baiklah, nama bibi Kushina Namikaze, kalian boleh memanggil bibi Kushina, atau mama juga boleh, sekarang perkenalkan nama kalian~" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut membuat kesebelas bocah bermuka merah merona.

"Aku Kicame." kata pemuda berkulit biru hasil percobaan ayahnya yang mencampurkan gen manusia ikan a.k.a putra duyung dengan gen manusia yang hasilnya GAGAL TOTAL, dan di buang di kolong jembatan.

"Aku Deidala, dan ini Cacoli danna un!" sahut bocah berambut kuning yang sepertinya baru berusia 4 tahun.

"Aku Tachi, itu tadi sahabat Tachi." Sekarang pemuda yang tampak unyu namun datar.

"Hidan penganut aliran Jashin-_sama_, dan ini Kakuzu _my lovely uke_." Di sambung bocah berusia 9 tahun yang sudah mengerti _UKE_. Yaampun sepertinya pergaulan mereka terlalu bebas, yang langsung mendapat pelototan maut.

"Bibi perkenalkan, aku Nagato, ini Yahiko, lalu di samping Yahiko ada Konan dan bocah bertopeng, dan bocah berwarna hitam dan putih itu Tobi, dan Zetsu." Bocah berusia mungkin 11 tahunan ini berbicara mewakili 4 bocah lain.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah bibi, kalian semua berasal dari mana?" tanya Kushina sekali lagi dengan hati miris.

"Kisame dari Kirigakure, Sasori dari Suna, terus Deidara dari Iwa, Tachi kami tidak tahu, Tobi dan Zetsu kami juga tidak tahu, sedangkan Hidan dari Kusagakure, Kakuzu dari Takigakure dan kami bertiga dari Amegakure." Jawab Nagato dengan muka polos.

Mereka kini telah sampai pada sebuah rumah besar nan indah bak istana kemerdekaan Konoha. Gerbang yang menjulang tinggi dengan lambang pusaran berwarna merah, di belakang gerbang itu terdapat taman yang di tumbuhi bunga-bunga seperti _cryssant_, mawar, lili putih, anggrek dan bunga matahari. Di sudut taman terdapat pohon maple yang tinggi dan rindang, serta kursi untuk menikmati teh atau semacamnya.

"Wah, rumah bibi Kushina besar~" teriak kesebelas bocah-bocah yang baru melihat rumah sebesar nan seindah ini.

"Nah anak-anak ayo masuk." Ajak Kushina sambil membuka gerbang rumahnya.

Kushina segera membuka pintu dan di susul dengan bocah-bocah yang mengekor Kushina dengan takut-takut. Kushina terus menyusuri jalan yang menuju ke ruang tamunya.

Diruang tamu tersebut terdapat wanita berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Tsunade, dan di sampingnya berada pria dengan rambut putih panjang Namikaze Jiraiya, lalu disampingnya terdapat pria hampir berumur 30-an berambut pirang dengan mata _saphire _yang memukau putra tunggal Tsunade dan Jiraiya yaitu Namikaze Minato, disamping Minato pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Minato dia putra tunggal Kushina dan Minato Namikaze Naruto dan di sampingnya wanita yang sangat pendiam dan anggun berambut indigo dan bermata lavender tanpa pupil dia putri bangsawan Hyuuga, yang sekarang berganti nama menjadi Namikaze Hyuuga.  
>Semua mata memandang ke arah <em>chibi<em> akatsuki dan,

Tara~

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~ _KAWAI~!_" wanita termasuk Hinata berteriak karena kelucuan _chibi _Akatsuki.

"Ah mereka tadi menolongku dari jambret yang bernama Orochimaru, dan mereka tinggal di bawah kolong jembatan Konoha," kata Kushina sambil mengelus kepala Deidara yang tak di duga kelembutan rambutnya mengalahkan bintang iklan shampoo.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian tinggal di kolong jembatan? lebih baik kalian di sini saja, masih banyak kamar kosong di sini." Tanya sekaligus tawar Minato kepada chibi akatsuki

"Ne, bolehkah paman? kami tinggal di kolong jembatan sudah 2 tahun." Tanya anak berambut orange jabrik dengan iris mata berwarna hazelnut yang tak lain Yahiko.

"Tentu saja, kalian anak-anak yang manis." jawab Hinata.

RUMAH IDAMAN AKATSUKI

_5 tahun kemudian..._

Kini para anak jalanan sudah menjadi remaja sukses, dan bersekolah di sekolah _elite_ Konoha.

Nagato Namikaze sekarang memimpin perusahaan ayahnya Rasengan Corp,

Yahiko Namikaze meneruskan produksi film porn di perusahaan tv terkenal milik Namikaze Jiraiya,

Konan Namikaze menjadi direktur utama perusahaan mainan terbesar di Tokyo,

Hidan menjadi kepala polisi yang di segani baik kawan dan lawan,

Tachi,Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, dan Sasori kini duduk di bangku SMA di sekolah paling _elite_ Konoha International High School.

Tak lupa Naruto dan Hinata yang mempunyai 3 orang anak, Kojiro Namikaze yang sekarang duduk di kelas 3 SMP, Utakata Namikaze yang duduk di kelas 3 SD, dan Juugo Namikaze yang masih TK.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

BRAK

"Yahiko-_nii_ cepat bangun, dasar saudara kerbau!" teriak Kojiro membangunkan saudara orangenya yang memang sulit bangun pagi, jangan tanya apa yang ia lakukan semalaman karna dia semalaman hanya memandangi foto-foto para gadis berpose sexy yang akan ia terbitkan di majalah icha-icha tactics.

"Aku sudah bangun, cerewet." balas Yahiko yang ternyata sudah berada di kamar mandi dan di kasurnya hanya ada guling dan bantal.

Kojiro segera melangkah keluar kamar Yahiko dan bergabung dengan saudaranya di meja makan.

"Aa, _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_ aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu." pamit Tachi yang melirik jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.

"Ah hati-hati ya. Tachi boleh _Kaa-san_ minta tolong?" tanya Hinata sambil memandang Tachi penuh harap dari ke-enam anak angkatnya ini.

"Hn. Minta tolong apa _Kaa-san_?" jawab Tachi.

"Antarkan Juugo ke TK dekat sekolah kalian, mau kan?" kata hinata dari dapur.

"Tentu saja un. 'Kan kami sayang Juugo un, walau sering bertengkar un." Balas Deidara sebelum Tachi berbicara

"_Arigatou_~, nah Juugo, sekarang ikut Tachi nii kesekolah ya." Perintah Hinata ke anak yang masih unyu-unyu ini.

"Ne, _Kaa-chan_ tidak ikut mengantal Juugo?" tanya Juugo dengan pandangan yang unyu-unyu ngebuat author pengen nyulik tuh anak.

"_Kaa-chan_ hari ini tak bisa mengantarmu Juugo-_kun_, jadi hari ini diantar Tachi-_nii_ dan yang lain, nanti pulangnya di jemput Tachi-_nii_, Dei-_nii_ dan yang lain." Jawab Hinata sambil mengelus kepala Juugo.

"Hm." Balas Juugo langsung turun dari kursi dan berjalan menuju Sasori.

"Caco-_nii_ gendong~!" teriak Juugo manja sambil mengangkat tanganya minta di gendong,

"Dasar manja." kata Sasori lirih.

"Hiks jadi Caco-_nii_ gak mau gendong Juugo!" kata Juugo bersiap mengeluarkan air mata buayanya yang langsung membuat 10 pemuda mendeathglare Sasori.

"Ya baiklah Saso-_nii _gendong." kata Sasori. 'Lihat saja kau kecil!', batin Sasori jengkel.

Sasori segera berlari meninggalkan 5 pemuda lain dan membuat Juugo berteriak kesenangan,

"Yeeey~! Wuuuuuush... yippi~!" teriak Juugo.

Sasori terengah-engah ternyata menggendong sambil berlari membuatnya kelelahan, segera Sasori menurunkan Juugo sementara di belakangnya menyusul teman-temanya yang terkekeh geli.

"Dei-_nii_ cepat, nanti Juugo telambat~!" teriak Juugo dan mendapat deathglare dari yang di teriaki.

"Ne, Caco-_nii,_ Dei-_nii_ celam~!" teriak Juugo sambil memeluk Sasori.

Kini Sasori memeluk balik Juugo yang tentu saja membuat Deidara cemburu, siapa sih yang gak cemburu ketika orang yang kita cintai memeluk orang lain walau itu cuma anak kecil?

"Nah Juugo sekarang kau masuk kelas ya, nanti terlambat." Ujar Zetsu memberikan tas kecil Juugo dan menyuruh Juugo ke kelas.

.

.

'Selamat siang.'

"Siang, anak pertama Namikaze Naruto kah ini?"

'Ah anda benar saya putra pertamanya, menggantikan ayah yang berlibur untuk sementara waktu.'

"Saya ingin mengajukan kerjasama dengan Rasengan corp."

'Boleh tau siapa anda dan dari perusahaan mana?'

"Ah maaf saya lupa memperkenalkan diri saya Asuma Sarutobi dari perusahaan SARUTOBI INC kapan kita bisa bertemu?"

"Mungkin tanggal 19 juni. Saya akhir-akhir ini sering sibuk."

'Apa perusahaan anda mengalami masalah?'

"Ah tidak hanya memeriksa pekerjaan karyawan yang kadang tidak benar."

'Apa saya harus datang ke kantor anda untuk membicarakan kerjasama perusahaan kita?'

"Tidak usah, kita bertemu di Konoha's caffe shop pukul 10 pagi."

'Kalau begitu terima kasih dan sampai bertemu di Konoha's _caffe_.'

Telepon di segera di tutup oleh Nagato ketika seseorang mengetuk pintunya,

"Masuk." Petintah Nagato menyuruh masuk orang yang mengetok pintunya yang ternyata sekertarisnya yang bernama Izumo.

"Maaf Nagato-_san_ tuan muda Kojiro ingin bertemu anda." Kata Izumo takut-takut.

"Dia kemari bersama siapa Izumo-_san_?" tanya Nagato sambil memandang Izumo intens.

"Sendirian Nagato-_san._" jawab Izumo dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

"Suruh dia masuk." perintah Nagato lagi.

Masuklah pemuda berambut putih dengan bola mata berwarna lavender memakai seragam khas Konoha Junior High School dengan bandana hitam yang melingkari kepalanya dengan tulisan '_Aishiteru_' yang tak lain adalah adik Nagato NAMIKAZE KOJIRO.

Kojiro melangkah menuju meja kerja Nagato tak lupa dia menutup pintu dan mengaktifkan ruangan kedap suara yang dulu di rancang oleh Uzumaki Kyuubi, sepupu dari ibunya dan tinggal di negara Uzumaki yang mungkin sekarang berumur 19 tahun sama seperti dirinya.

Kojiro sampai di meja kerja Nagato dan mencium bibir Nii-sannya dengan lembut, Kojiro adalah _Uke_ dari Nagato, hubungan sepasang kekasih ini tak di ketahui siapapun, mereka menyembunyikannya sejak Kojiro menginjak bangku SMP.

"Sayang, hari ini disekolah aku bertemu dengan murid menyebalkan." Cerita Kojiro yang di dengar Nagato dengan senyum layaknya matahari.

"Terus apa yang kau lakukan Koji-_chan_?" tanya Nagato sambil mengelus rambut putih Kojiro.

"Dia seenaknya memanggilku dengan sebutan 'bodoh', Sayang kapan kita liburan lagi ya. Aku pukul saja dia." Jawab sekaligus tanya dari Kojiro sambil duduk di pangkuan _Nii-san_nya.

"Besok juga bisa Kojiro-_chan_, eh tapi sekarang tanggal berapa ya?" tanya Nagato yang lupa hari ini tanggal berapa.

"Ya ampun sayang, hari ini tanggal 10 Juni." Jawab Kojiro sambil menepuk dahinya.

Rumah Idaman Akatsuki

"Ya ampun Dei jadi kau cemburu dengan Juugo?" tanya Zetsu sambil terkekeh geli.

"Tentu saja un. Meski dia anak kecil tapi dia bisa mengalihkan dunia Danna un!" jawab Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku juga sama Dei, dia mengalihkan duniaku, meski dia autis dan konyol dia memberikan warna buatku." curhat Zetsu tanpa mereka ketahui ada dua sosok yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Ok author jelaskan dimana Zetsu dan Deidara sekarang, mereka berada di taman dekat dengan pohon sakura yang daunya telah rontok dan dua penguntit berada di balik pohon sakura.

"AKU BENCI eh ralat AKU CEMBURU DENGAN JUUGO UN, DIA MENGALIHKAN PERHATIAN DANNA DARIKU UN!" teriak Deidara

Setelah selesai berteriak Deidara ngos-ngosan dan di pandang cowok-cowok seme yang kebetulan naksir Deidara.

"Lo cinta Saos tiram ya Dei?" tanya Menma yang mukanya beda tipis sama Sasuke anak tetangga rumahnya dan _Otou-san_nya dan Menma menyukai banci *buagh* maksud author Deidara langsung patah hati menghampiri Deidara dan duduk di sebelah kiri Deidara.

"Eh Menma-_kun_, begitu lah tapi Sasori-_danna_ sepertinya tidak punya perasaan apa-apa ke Dei un hiks... Hiks" jawab Deidara yang langsung nangis.

"Jangan sedih Dei kan masih ada gue yang selalu sayang n cinta ma lo." Hibur Menma mengelus-elus pundak Deidara supaya tenang.

"Siapa bilang aku gak punya perasaan sama kamu Dei, aku sayang dan cinta sama kamu tapi aku takut kamu tolak dan menjauh dariku." kata Sasori tiba-tiba tak tahan melihat Menma dekat-dekat dengan Deidara.

"Danna un!" teriak Deidara kaget,

"Deidara, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Sasori menyatakan cinta ke deidara.

"Danna un, tidak romantis un, masa nembaknya di depan umum un, tapi tak apa un, aku mau jadi pacar danna un." jawab Deidara dengan muka merah alias _blushing._

" Zatsu-_senpai!_" panggil Tobi yang keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Tobi!" teriak pemuda kembar siam a.k.a Zetsu.

"Tobi udah denger tadi senpai bicara, uhm a-apa benar senpai cinta Tobi?" tanya Tobi yang mendadak gagap mirip putri paman Hiashi.

"Iya tob, Zetsu cinta Tobi, tapi kalau Tobi tidak cinta Zetsu juga tak apa kok. Zetsu terima." Jawab Zetsu dengan muka memelas dengan mata berkaca-kaca (Kazu: kalau masih kecil uda ku culik tuh anak).

"Tobi cinta Zetsu-_senpai_, waktu baru pertama kali bertemu." Ungkap Tobi dengan polos.

RUMAH IDAMAN AKATSUKI

"Dasar pelupa, kita kapan berlibur mumpung besok aku libur sekolah dari tanggal 11-20 Juni." tanya Kojiro memandang Nagato penuh harap.

"Baiklah besok kita liburan. Kebetulan _Tou-san_ besok masuk kerja, aku bisa minta libur beberapa hari." jawab Nagato

"Yey _thanks say_!" kata Nagato.

"Kau mau liburan kemana?" tanya Nagato dengan muka datarnya.

"Ke _villa_ yang berada di desa Iwagakure." Jawab Nagato.

"Baik, kita bertemu di perbatasan desa Suna." balas Nagato.

Kantor Yahiko

Seorang pria berambut orange menatap komputernya dengan serius, dia sedang memandang adegan panasnya dengan model majalah icha-icha yang bernama Sakura Haruno mantan kekasih Uchiha Shisui, tak hanya Sakura yang beradegan panas di video berdurasi 1 jam 59 menit 14 detik itu ada Karin sekertarisnya, lalu Konan saudaranya yang bisa di kategorikan 4some.

"Ck, kau tidak bosan-bosan melihat video itu." Tegur Jiraiya melihat cucunya menonton video.

"Ah kakek, kapan kakek sampai?" tanya Yahiko ke kakeknya.

"Baru saja Yahiko."

"Ne, kakek aku cinta dengan Konan, tapi kakek tau sendiri dia berpacaran dengan Uchiha itu." Cerita Yahiko.

"Maksudmu Uchiha Obito/Obito Uchiha? Bukannya dia pacaran dengan Hatake Kakashi?" balas Jiraiya

"Ah kakek ketinggalan berita, Hatake Kakashi kan sekarang berpacaran dengan kasir di apotik itu siapa ehmm ah Iruka Umino." kata Yahiko.

"Kau ini, biarkan saja cinta itu mengalir Yahiko." nasihat Jiraiya

"Keh, ternyata kakek selain pintar menulis juga pintar memberi rayuan." Cibir Yahiko.

Sementara di kediaman Namikaze

Mobil ferarri merah dengan plat nomor mengerikan terparkir rapi di halaman kediaman Namikaze.  
>Seorang pria berambut orange kemerahan dengan bola mata berwarna <em>ruby<em> melangkahkan kakinya di kediaman Namikaze menuju sebuah kulkas yang berada di dapur.

"Ma... Ma... Maling!" teriak bocah berusia sekitar 7 tahun.

Siapakah orang itu?

Apa dia akan mengacaukan keluarga Namikaze dengan kejahilannya?

**To Be Continue**

**Author Note:**

**Kazu: nyahahahahahahahahahahahahah a kazu baru balik dari hiatus puanjaaaaaaaaaaaaaang**

**Naruto: hoy author sableng kemana aja nelantarin fic hampir 1 tahun **

**Kazui: ck dia itu MALAS, tiap hari tidur-tiduran.**

**Kazu: FITNAH, zui nii memfitnahku, setiap hari aku sekolah, belajar, bekerja, **

**Itachi: *nyiapin sharingan* kenapa kau buat aku di culik orang gila**

**Kazu: tuntutan skenario tachi-chan**

**Sakura: Kyaaaaaaa aku pacaran dengan Sasuke kun**

**Kazu: hanya mantan**

**Sasuke: * nyiapin chidori* kapan aku muncul**

**Kazu: mmm tahun depan kali**

**Itachi+sasuke+sakura: AMATERASU, CHIDORI NAGASHI, SHANARO**

**Kazu: what the hell, ok senpai, readers atau siapapun REVIEW PLEASE*kabur***

**ALL CHARA + KAZUI: REVIEW PLEASE**

**Tambahan Author Note :  
><strong>

**Chapt satunya Kazu hilang karena teman Kazu salah mempublish dan chapt satunya kehapus, chapter dan document chapter satu-nya Kazu ga ada. Jadi dengan terpaksa, hanya chapt 2 yang ada. Gomenne minna-san.  
><strong>


End file.
